Harry Bloody Potter
by Bones365
Summary: Harry grows tired of his fame getting in the way, but perhaps a few conveniently placed newspaper photographers can help him. Lots of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there! Here's a nice little two-shot I thought up. I hope you all enjoy it! Reviews are always appreciated._

_I don't own anything, only the plot._

Harry Potter entered his apartment and threw his coat down with as much violence as he was physically capable of. Which, it should be said, was a considerable amount of violence. Much more than the coat deserved.

But the coat didn't really matter, as he'd already stepped over it and toed his boots off, one at a time, and launched them as far as possible across the room. They made individual thumping sounds that were both rather satisfying to a man in Harry's state: _irritated._

_I thought I'd gotten past all this when I moved on from training! _He thought, viciously ripping the knot of his tie away from his throat. _I can't do a bloody thing without someone getting in my way! They're suffocating me._

He continued slamming random things through the living room as he made his way to the master suite of his apartment: a book there, some old quidditch magazines here, a trainer-

Wait, a trainer? _No, that can't be right._ Harry thought, but he bent down and knew that his assumptions were spot on. The limited-edition, color-specialized shoe was one that he'd seen before. And it was much too small for his own foot.

With considerably more stealth than he'd had before, Harry crept into the open door of his room to see…well, just about the best thing he'd seen in ages. Ginny Weasley was sprawled across his bed, taking up more room than should be possible, considering her small size and the bed's sizeable width.

But nonetheless, there she was. Wearing one of his old quidditch shirts and blinking sleepily up at him.

"No use being quiet now." She mumbled, turning her head more fully towards him. "You've already woken everyone up…" Her eyes began to drift closed. Harry's eyes travelled to the empty cage of the only other "everyone" that could be in his flat.

"Everyone? Ariel's an owl, love. Owls are already nocturnal…" He smiled when Ginny just flapped a hand at him.

"I thought you were supposed to be in Ireland?" He asked, sliding his shirt off and unbuckling his belt. As much as he wanted to respect her schedule and her sleep, Harry also wanted _her_. He wanted her in a way that made other priorities slip down the list very rapidly.

"Cancelled." Ginny muttered, even softer than before, but reaching for him when she felt his weight on the bed next to her.

"Cancelled?" Harry mused, paying a bit more attention to how she felt against him than their conversation.

"Rain or something. Waste of a week's intensive practices." She grumbled, burrowing her nose into his neck and hooking her leg over one of his. "You smell cold."

"Gin, I'm not sure that's a real smell."

"Sure it is." She inhaled again and sighed. "Where've you been?"

"Somewhere cold." He replied, scowling.

"You sound mad." Ginny said. Her eyes blinked open enough to see what he was mad at. "Are you mad at me? I can go back to my place-" The rest of her words were cut off by Harry's vehement 'NO!', and her breath wheezed out a bit when he pulled her tighter to him.

She breathed on him understandingly. "Work again?" She asked.

"I'm just…I dunno. It's a rough time starting out a new job _any_where. It's not like I should complain." He said.

"You're Harry Bloody Potter. You can complain about anything you want."

"That's the _problem_, Gin! I'm Harry Bloody Potter. All my superiors think I'm after their jobs and all my peers won't work with me! This one bloke, Rogers, he can't even talk to me to tell me about cases. And it's all because…Oh, I don't know. They're…"

"They're scared, maybe?" Ginny's voice had lost all traces of sleep and she was gently stroking the skin of his chest and stomach. "You're a legend. They must be intimidated."

Harry sighed. "I guess. But I just wish it were different. I want to do as much as I can, but people keep getting in my way or mollycoddling me."

Ginny snorted at his word use and both suddenly found themselves thinking, inexplicably, of Molly Weasley's chicken soup. Ginny was the first to shake the image.

"I'm sure it'll be just like Hogwarts. Just like camp. Remember everyone always freaks out when you're around and then one day they just accept you and move on."

"It wasn't quite that way at Hogwarts." Harry said dryly. Ginny made an impatient sound in her throat.

"Well, if you would've stopped saving the world and taking on these incredible feats…"

"They weren't, really." Harry told her, and continued when she gave him a look. "No! They weren't. Look something had to be done, I was the one to do it. I was literally born for it! There wasn't much choice, was there? If I had my way, nothing bad would have ever happened and I'd live out my life in complete anonymity. There's nothing good about being famous. I hate it."

Ginny only scoffed. "Please. Think about it this way: if you hadn't had any fan-girls chasing you around, you wouldn't have me! That's something good that's come out of your fame."

Harry peered down at her, knowing that Ginny couldn't care less about the fame or any of it. But he played along, grateful for the distraction.

"Are you one of my fans, then? Only dating me because I'm famous? Going to 'freak out' when I'm around? Faint and sigh and try and spike my pumpkin juice with love potions?" This got the desired effect and Ginny laughed.

"Please, Potter. I'm Ginny Bloody Weasley. I don't need potions! I'm the youngest chaser to sign on the Holyhead Harpies' first string in nearly four hundred years! And they say I'm the most attractive player—"

Harry nuzzled her ear. "I'd certainly say you're the most attractive player."

"-And my poster sales are by far the highest of all the other players."

"Poster sales? When did you get a poster?" Harry squinted into the dark, trying to figure out how he hadn't noticed huge pictures of a practically naked Ginny being sold around Diagon Alley. "Did they use the one when you're in the summer uniform?" He asked suspiciously.

"Of course they did! It's nothing but a bit of spandex and a tank top. According to the marketing department I'll be up in every Hogwarts boy's dormitory by Christmas."

Harry groaned. "You might as well be wearing your knickers in those, Gin! They're…they're indecent!" But at this, Ginny only snorted, burrowing closer one last time as her voice turned dreamy again.

"No worries, Potter. You're the only one that gets to see my knickers."

"Good!" Harry paused, stroking his hand up Ginny's back. "Are you…going to sleep?"

Ginny had to laugh at the hopefulness of his voice. She was tired, but he _had_ just had a bad day, and he smelled _so_ good and…

"Not at all, Potter. You?" She wrinkled her nose at him and rolled so that she was on top of him. His fingers travelled up her thighs as he kissed her hard, almost desperately. Ginny had already lost herself to his lips when he pulled away suddenly.

"Ginny?"

"Mmmm?" She frowned at him, trying to lean forward again, but his hands squeezed her bum and stopped her.

"Ginny, where are your knickers?"

She grinned up at him. "They must be there somewhere…Perhaps you should look a bit closer. We'll have to find them." She kissed him hard as he flipped them over so his body was covering hers. "It might take all night…You sure you're up to the task?" She mumbled between kisses. Harry laughed.

"I'm Harry Bloody Potter. I can do anything…"


	2. Chapter 2

Harry groaned and rolled over, sweeping his arm over the bed beside him. It came up empty. The clock on the dresser told him that it was somewhere near six am, but without his glasses, he could only really squint at the hands and guess their location.

_Ginny must have taken my glasses off when I passed out last night._ He thought, groping the bedside table and feeling the wire frames under his fingers. He held them in his hand, rubbing his eyes with the other. It was early enough that he could easily slip back asleep…

He jolted up, throwing off the covers as a shriek echoed through the halls of his apartment. His feet hit the floor with a thunk and he spun to the door, wand already in hand. Then, a laugh, deep and throaty. Harry relaxed exponentially.

He flopped back on the bed just as Ginny came bounding into the bedroom.

"You just scared me to death." He chided her, "You can't just go 'round screaming and waking up aurors in their own beds."

"Sure I can." She laughed, taking a running jump and bouncing onto the bed next to him. He heard a soft crinkle and slipped his glasses on his face to get a better look at her.

"You hate newspapers." He stated, watching as she held the _Daily Prophet_ tightly in her fist. "If you're going to start reading them, then the _Quibbler_ will come at seven. You can at least read something useful." She giggled and he looked closer at her face. She was very happy about something.

"I'm _famous!_" she burst out, hopping a bit on her knees, making the bed shake. Harry laughed.

"Yeah, Gin. For a while now. What's it been, six months since you joined the Harpies?" He broke off, watching her shake her head, gleefully.

"No! Well, yes I'm famous for that, but now look!" She thrust the paper in his face and Harry was assaulted with a large front page spread of various pictures of his girlfriend. The largest, in the center of the collage, was of Ginny walking up the steps to his building, pulling out a key, and disappearing inside.

"I didn't even realize the press was _around!_ But now I suppose that's silly, because the _Prophet_ and _Witch Weekly_ still have full time Potter beats, so of course they're going to be sticking around where you live! If I'd known I would have at least done something with my hair! I should have worn that new jacket..." Ginny rambled on and Harry looked confusedly down at the headline.

"'_The Chosen One's Chosen One'?_ What's this? We've been dating for over a year now." He started when Ginny all but ripped the paper out of his hands and scanned down the article. Her face suddenly lit up and she cleared her throat importantly.

"'_We've always assumed something was going on between the two of them, but Harry's always been so close to her family, it's been hard to tell.' A close friend of the couple disclosed Friday night. Indeed, the wizarding world has been speculating about an alleged relationship between the two for some time, but now we can rest easy, knowing that the Chosen One has chosen one for himself. And from the looks of things, he's getting quite a bit closer to one Weasley than he is the rest."_

Ginny looked up at him excitedly. "Famous!" She repeated and Harry scoffed at her.

"Just because they've got a picture of you walking in my door? That's hardly concrete evidence." He said, taking the front page and tossing it to the floor.

"Hey! I'm going to frame that! And besides, I came in really late last night, so I'm sure they can connect the dots."

"Frame it?" Harry had to struggle to keep his voice even, catching on suddenly that Ginny was play-acting.

"Yes." She said seriously. "Several copies. One for mum, one for Auntie Muriel, then there's Hermione, Luna, Neville, Professor McGonagall, Gwenog, all my brothers-"

"You're going to frame copies for all of your brothers, Gin?" Harry was laughing outright now. "That seems a bit excessive."

"Well, not really. I'm sure they want documentation of my accomplishments."

"All you did was climb some stairs!"

"_And_," She laughed with him now, "I'm going to highlight all of theirs at the section when they talk about me warming your bed and wondering what kind of sex life we have!"

"What?" Harry yelped, reaching down to pick the paper back up. Ginny snatched it out of his hands.

"You can read it when it's properly framed." She mock-scolded him, hopping off the bed. "Breakfast?" She called over her shoulder.

He grunted and lay back. He really was _so_ lucky. When he'd been at Hogwarts, he'd thought that he'd never be able to find a girl who could live with the stress that came with his life, but Ginny seemed to be taking the reporters in stride. She was making jokes, happy as ever. It didn't even phase her that her morning had been…_wait._

Harry squinted up at the ceiling, then at the clock. It read 6:17 am.

"Hmm." He hummed to himself, listening to Ginny bang around the kitchen. He grabbed his pajama pants from the floor and stepped into them, padding across the living room to lean in the kitchen doorway.

"Gin." He said. She looked up from the eggs she was beating.

"Harry."

"Why're you up so early?" he asked. She shrugged a delicate, seemingly nonchalant shoulder.

"Couldn't sleep." She added salt and pepper to the eggs, then rummaged in the fridge for the milk.

"Really?" He asked, skeptically. "because _that_ picture," Harry nodded to the paper near the sink, "was taken late last night. And you said yourself you've had a whole week's worth of intensive pre-match training to prepare for the Ireland match. So with all that training _and_ you got here late _and_ after a _very_ nice shag about," He glanced at his watch, "three hours ago, I'm wondering why you're not completely passed out."

Her hand froze on the whisk.

"And another thing. Why didn't you floo into the flat like normal? I don't think you've ever taken the front door. And why's that?" He stepped closer to her. He saw her eyes widen, but she continued to stare at the eggs. She didn't answer him.

"I'll tell you why." He continued, "Because there are reporters out front almost all the time. You've never even used your key before. Because you _always floo in_. And you said if you'd known the press would be there, you'd have done something with your hair. But in the picture, you hair's down. And you always wear it up after practices."

Ginny winced and gave up all pretence of breakfast.

"Know what I think?" He stepped closer again, now intimately close to her. "I think you came in from the front last night on purpose. To get seen by the press. And I think you woke up early on purpose to see if the papers had gotten it or not. What I can't figure, is _why,_ Gin?"

She rolled her eyes and turned to face him squarely.

"Ok fine." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Auror Potter's done it again. All that detective training really paid off. Yes! Yes, I got seen on purpose, but it was for you!"

Harry shook his head confusedly. "What? For me? Ginny what do I have to gain from an article about you in a trashy paper?"

"About _us_. It's an article about us. And your problem lately is that you can't get anybody at work to work with you properly, because you're so intimidating. They only think of you as 'Harry Bloody Potter' not a real, approachable person! But romance is universal!" She shook the whisk around, slinging egg on the cabinets. "Everyone can relate to that!"

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. His feelings were flipping between amusement at her antics and annoyance at her interference. He dropped his hand and looked at her. She looked guilty and the whisk was resting uselessly at her side, slowly dripping egg hopelessly onto the tile.

"Are you mad? You're mad. I'm sorry! It's just that I hate seeing you really upset, and you've been so stressed out that I thought I could help but didn't want you to know! And I figured if I worked through the press then you wouldn't tell it was me, but I forgot that you're the _best bloody auror in the world_ and I should have known better but-"

He pulled her to him and kissed her, effectively cutting her off. They kissed for several minutes. Long enough that when he pulled back, she was panting and look rather dazed.

"You're perfect. I'm not mad." He rubbed her arms. "I don't really think it'll work, but your heart was in the right place." Ginny breathed out roughly, clearly relieved.

"Well, I think it will work."

"We'll see, love." He kissed her nose softly. "Now, back to those eggs." She laughed as his stomach rumbled and he retreated back to the living room. He paused, turning back.

"Gin?"

She looked up at him.

"Let's try and keep the press releases to a minimum from now on, yeah?"

She nodded fervently.

_Monday morning:_

_Auror Department_

"Auror department." Said a smooth female voice. Harry took a deep breath before stepping off the elevator.

He had serious doubts about Ginny's little plan. _If anything it'll get me more attention because now I'm publicly dating a quidditch player. _Harry shook his head disgustedly, walking slowly towards the small break area. The little kitchen was a hangout for the aurors, but Harry only went there for coffee, because every time he walked in, conversation seemed to cease.

Sure enough, as soon as he walked through the door, all talk stopped. Harry sighed inwardly and crossed to the coffee pot. Rogers was there, slowly stirring his mug. Harry jumped a bit when Rogers clapped him on the back.

"Interesting _Prophet_ article this weekend." The older wizard looked mischeiviously at Harry, who blushed.

"Er. Yeah." He didn't know what else to say, but apparently he didn't need anything else. Suddenly Rogers laughed loudly.

"Look at 'im, boys! Red as a tomato! Over a little girl." The other men in the room began to guffaw good-naturedly.

Harry chuckled shakily, not used to this insider's treatment. "Er, yeah. Not something I love to see splashed over the front page."

"She's got brothers hasn't she?" Rainier, another rookie asked from the table in the corner.

"Yeah. Tons." Harry's dry tone slipped out before he could stop it, but the men laughed again. Rogers loudest of all.

"Well, now it's all out in the public, we'll have to keep you inside and busy and out of their way! No doubt they'd all love a shot at you." Rogers winked at him.

It was on the tip of Harry's tongue to say that the Weasleys were actually fine with he and Ginny's relationship, but he held it in when Rogers slung his arm around Harry shoulder, guiding him into the hallway.

"You can help me with some paperwork."

Two hours later, Harry sighed happily. He was sitting in a conference room with four other Aurors, filing paperwork. This was something that Harry had never done before, because everyone had thought it was too menial.

_I'll have to think of some way to thank Ginny._ He thought, reading over a boring public dispute case. _She's going to get something very sparkly for this._

Across from him Rogers stretched and glanced at his watch.

"Almost time for lunch, boys." He paused and glanced at Harry. "Potter, I think we're going to the cafeteria, if you'd like to come."

Harry blinked at him, but smiled and nodded quickly, making the men laugh.

"Need a bit of protection from Father Weasley, I bet!" Rochester said next to him. "Don't worry, kid. You've got us. We'll protect you."

This comment sent the other men into hoots of laughter, and Harry joined in, rather touched by the comment. They gathered their things and began to make their way to the door. Rogers came up next to him.

"My son's got your girl's poster on his wall at home." He said. Harry sighed.

"Great."

Rogers chucked, clapping him on the back again. "He told me to ask you how a skinny bloke like you can get someone like that." The other men quieted and Rogers blushed a bit. The comment had apparently slipped out before he could stop it. He looked sideways at Harry, expecting him to be upset.

But Harry was thinking about what Ginny would say to the whole encounter, and burst out laughing. The other men twittered nervously until Harry could choke out:

"Because I'm Harry Bloody Potter!"

With that, the other men in the room let out roars of laughter and guided him to the cafeteria.

_Yeah, definitely something sparkly._ Harry thought.


End file.
